The Hero of Heroes
by mariosister
Summary: Everyone knows Mario and Luigi, right? Well, when someone comes and every hero falls and no one is left to save them- oh wait there is someone to save them. It's me! rated K because it looks like that. My very first fanfic. Please review!
1. How it Began

Mario was facing one of the most difficult battles of his life, which was fighting Master Hand. Mario was in a heated battle because of things Master Hand said. If Mario won, all the heroes would be safe, and that included his shy brother, Luigi. If he failed in defeating Master Hand, Master Hand and his cousin, Crazy Hand, would get rid of all the heroes of the worlds. But Mario's luck showed him otherwise. After a tiring battle, Master Hand made Mario weak, and made his last move: getting rid of Mario.


	2. The news spreads

_Mario is Missing!_ Those were the first three words on the headline of the Mushroom Times in the Mushroom Kingdom. The first who found out was no other than Princess Peach. "Oh no! How could Mario be missing! He needs to be here!" sobbed Peach. "Dear princess, there is always hope. You know Mario has a brother, Luigi." Toadsworth explained. "You're right." sniffed Peach. "Let's not give up hope yet."


	3. Next up, younger

"Sorry Luigi. There's no sign of Mario anywhere." Sonic explained as he came in the room. Luigi lay down and cried on his bed as Sonic left. "Mario...please...not now..." Luigi trailed off. He looked at the picture of him and his brother on the bedside table and tears fell around his cheeks. Suddenly, Crazy Hand crashed through the house and banged Luigi through the other wall. The battle began, but with Luigi, there was no luck, either. He lay motionless on the ground after Crazy Hand beat him.

Sadly, the battles with the cousin hands were no match to all the others. Link, Sonic, Captain Falcon, Samus, Falco, Fox, Slippy, Crystal, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Prince Marth, Kirby, and Solid Snake fell unconscious.


	4. Luigi is saved

I sat on the airplane. No one knew me because I had been kept a secret to everyone by my brothers. _It doesn't matter. _I reminded myself. _At least I'm safe. _I didn't know that today was my day. Not yet.

I got my suitcase and headed out of the airplane. I wore blue overalls, a light blue shirt, a cap that matched the shirt, longer than shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and a personality mix of my brothers. As I waited for a toad to verify me, I picked up yesterday's newspaper, since it had a picture of one of my brothers. "Mario is missing. Oh no. This can't be good." I said. "Next!" called a toad.

I made my way over to the counter to the familiar toad. _Well, at least he knows me. _"Welcome back from your vacation." he paused. "Elizabeth." "Hey, Scott." I greeted. "So, my brother is missing?"

"Yeah, Luigi is, too." said Scott. "Oh no. Got to go! Bye!" I ran to my brother's house, but something stopped me cold. Luigi was unconscious on the ground.

"Here, Luigi. Eat up." I fed Luigi a 1-up mushroom. "Luuuuiiiiiiiigiiiiiii. Caaaaaan yooooouu heeeaaarr meeeee?" "Luigi?" Luigi snapped up. "Hand...Mario...gone...final destination...space..." "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down and tell me what happened." I said. "Mario went to final destination and Master Hand beat him." Luigi explained, eyes full of terror and sorrow over his lost brother. "Do you know any hints of where he might be?" I asked him gently. "No." he sniffed. "but, all I know is that he's gone from me!" he fell to my shoulders and cried. Hard. "Luigi, I know a way." I told him. "Really? What?" he asked. "We have to talk to Professor E. Gadd, though." I said.


	5. The fit

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONE HAS A COMEBACK?" Master Hand screamed at his cousin. "S-sir, it seems that a girl in blue attire has assisted Mr. Green in reviving." he stammered. "I ASKED YOU IF THERE WOULD BE ANY PREDECESSORS!" Master Hand yelled at Crazy Hand. "Well, that was before I knew she would come, nut hand." Crazy Hand said defensively. "Ok, then. Mark?" Master Hand called his intern. "Yes, sir?" Mark asked. "Set me up to confront King Boo. I have an idea." Master Hand ordered. "Yes, sir. Right away, sir." Mark said.


	6. Rosalina's observatory

"So, Professor, that's why we need your Poltergust 10,000." I explained. "Of course, Elizabeth. As long as your plan works and you get to Rosalina, I support you." Professor E. Gadd said. "Thank you, Professor." I said.

"Uh, Elizabeth? Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" Luigi asked concerned. "Um, of course I do. Stop worrying." I said, just to keep him from saying this was a bad idea. As we took off, he held on to my waist so tight that I could hardly breathe. "Look, Luigi! Stars." I pointed, to keep him focused on something else. "Ahh, so beautiful." Luigi gazed.

As we finally landed at Rosalina's observatory, a luma saw us and started talking. "Welcome to the observatory! I am Billy, one of Rosalina's lumas. Nice to meet you both!" Billy greeted. "Thank you, Billy. Can you point us to Rosalina, please?" I asked him. "Of course! Follow me!" As we followed Billy, lumas looked over at us, mostly at me, because most of them didn't recognize me. "Mama! I brought visitors!" Billy exclaimed. "Visitors? Really? Well, thank you Billy. You may go now." Rosalina dismissed the small luma.

"Ah, Luigi. Nice to see you again. Who's your friend?" Rosalina asked. "This is actually my sister, Elizabeth." Luigi explained. "Oh, right. Elizabeth. Glad to see you in person, all grown up. The last time I saw you was when you were a baby." Rosalina told me. "So, what are you doing here?" Rosalina asked. "We're here to ask you if you have seen Mario yesterday." I told Rosalina. "Oh, yes, I have a story about him yesterday. It all started like this."


	7. Talking with the boo

"King Boo. Pleasure to see you here." Master Hand greeted. "Cut to the real reason why I'm here. I'm not staying all day." King Boo scowled. "Of course. Crazy Hand and I destroyed all the heroes of the worlds, and apparently, some girl is making them come back. She's up to Luigi right now, so if you could scare him and beat them, that would be great." Master Hand explained. "That would've been easier to talk about that on the phone, right?" King Boo asked. "There's more, though. We want to take over Peach's castle." Master Hand said. "Why not call up Bowser?" King Boo suggested. "Yeah. In fact, I have an even better plan." agreed Master Hand.


	8. Finding Mario, not Nemo

"That's the last time I saw of him, I'm afraid." Rosalina ended. "Oh. Well, if you see him, give me a call, ok?" I told Rosalina. "Ok, I will." Suddenly, Billy burst into the room. "What is it, Billy?" Rosalina asked. "There is a man in red with a mustache in the healing room. We are not having much success, though." sighed Billy. "Well, maybe we can help. Want to help us?" Rosalina asked Luigi and I. "Of course we will." I answered. When we got into the healing room, Luigi, Rosalina and I got a view of the patient. "Mama-mia!" I screamed. "It's Mario!"

He was hurt real bad. Cuts and scrapes were on his arms and legs. He had a black eye. The only good thing was that the lumas made him thankfully conscious again. I quickly fed him a 1-up mushroom. Mario's eyes slowly opened. "Lu-Luigi? E-Elizabeth?" Mario asked. "MARIO!" Luigi cried. Mario got up and comforted the sobbing Luigi. "Hey, Liz." Mario greeted. "Hey, Mario." I greeted back.

We finally got out of the healing room and got on our way home on the Poltergust 10,000. We landed right next to Professor E. Gadd's lab. "Ah, Elizabeth. I see that your plan worked?" Professor E. Gadd greeted. "It went wonderfully. After Rosalina and I talked, Mario just arrived there." I explained. "Oh. Good, good. You know, I heard from some toads that told me that a hand and Bowser were taking over Peach's castle. I think you should go over and investigate." the professor said. "I'd love to, but I have to talk with Link about things. Boys, I'll see you later. Professor, may I use the Poltergust again?" I asked Professor E. Gadd. "Of course, Ms. Elizabeth. Be careful." "Don't worry. I will." I told him.


	9. Probably the shortest chapter

"Let go of me, Bowser! You'll never get away with this!" screamed Peach. "Yes we can!" shouted Bowser. "Dear princess, your heroes are alive...for now." Master Hand told Peach. Kamek's crystal ball gave the image of Mario and Luigi walking to the castle. "No!" Peach screamed. "Yes!" Bowser shouted. "Oh, please..." King Boo said, annoyed.


	10. Getting Link

I knocked on Link's door. No answer. I let myself in, but not much, because Link was just lying there, not breathing. "What is going on here?" I asked myself. I gave Link my last 1-up mushroom. _I'll get more later. _I told myself. Link immediately got up. "Link! Do you know anything about the person who knocked you unconscious?" I asked him. "Yeah. There was this hand, and he said something about heroes and getting rid of all of them." Link explained. "Oh no. I got to move, and fast."

I quickly got on the Poltergust and looked at Link. "You want to come, too?" I asked him. "Yeah!" he shouted. "Then get on."


	11. Chicken bok bok bok

"Oh, come on, Luigi. We're just gonna go inside Peach's castle and see what's going on." Mario told Luigi. "Have fun..." Luigi trailed off.

_Chicken..._

Mario went inside. "Ok, Bowser! Gimme what you got!"

Luigi didn't dare go inside. He could hear the battle from outside the castle. He ran away in fear, wondering where to go. He decided to run to Zelda's castle. Quickly, he ran for his life.


	12. Running

"That's why we're asking you if you know anything about the hands." I finished telling Zelda. "Well, hearing from Link, The hands said that they were going to rid of every hero of every world." Zelda repeated Link's words. "Speaking of which, you should go see if Falco and Fox are ok." Zelda said to me. "Link, stay. There may be danger here." Zelda told Link. "Thanks again, Zelda." I thanked Zelda. "Your welcome, Lizzy. Tell your brothers I said hi." Zelda waved.

Luigi came bursting through the castle doors, panting heavily. "Luigi! What happened? Where's Mario?" I asked him. "Mario...went inside Peach's castle...I think King Boo was in there...Mario got beat up...and I could hear the fighting from outside of the castle." Luigi said to me. He collapsed on the floor. "Got to go, Zelda! Is it ok if I take Link?" I asked. "Of course. You need him more than me." Zelda said. Link and I quickly grabbed Luigi and left.

When we got to Falco and Fox's, Crystal and Slippy were the first we saw on the floor. "Shoot. I'm out of 1-up mushrooms." I said. "No need. I got this." Link said. He pulled out these wing things that I didn't know of and revived them both. "It's a relief to see some people here. Hey Link, Luigi, and Elizabeth. What are you doing here?" Crystal asked. "We're here for Falco and Fox." I told her. "Well, they got knocked out, too." Crystal explained. "They are in the computer room." "Thanks, Crystal." I thanked her.


	13. Busting out

Mario finally woke up from what happened at Peach's castle. He looked around and realized he was in a chair with rope around him. "Mario? Are you awake?" asked a familiar voice. "Yeah, I'm awake, Peach." Mario answered. "Oh, good." Peach said. "When you got knocked out, Bowser and this hand named Master Hand tied us up and I was the only one awake. You were just sleeping sitting up." Peach explained. "Wow, they did a horrible job tying this rope and for this place they tied us up in, because they left a knife here." Mario said.

After Mario was done cutting the rope, he grabbed Peach's hand and ran through the castle, looking for a way out. They finally found a small hole on the wall, so they used that. Mario helped Peach get a boost as she fell on the other side. Mario jumped up and thankfully reached the hole and wriggled through.


	14. Talking Kirbyish

"Whoa...what happened to us happened to every hero of every world?" asked Falco. "Pretty much. The first victims were my brothers." I explained. "We have to go to Popstar and see if Kirby is ok." I told them. "Then what are we doing standing around here? Let's get a move on!" Fox exclaimed. "Of course, but are you guys ok in going?" I asked Fox. "Gee, you're starting to sound like my mom, but younger." Falco complained. "Ok, fine then. Let's go." I said.

When we finally got to Popstar, we found Kirby lying down on his bed. Link immediately revived him and then Kirby sprang up as he usually does. "Hi!" Kirby said. "Hi, Kirby. The heroes of the worlds have been beaten up by hands. Do you understand me?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded his head. Kirby doesn't talk much. "Next we need to see if Sonic is alright." I told everyone.


	15. Clueless where they are

"Mario, where do we find the others?" Peach asked Mario. "I don't know, but if they went to search for everyone else, they're doing a great job. This is the 7th time that we couldn't find them." Mario said. "True. Do you have anything to contact your sister or Luigi?" Peach asked. "Actually, I do, kind of." Mario said. "We could go to Zelda's again and see if the guards will let us use their communication device." Mario told her his plan. "That sounds like a great idea!" Peach said.

When they finally got to Zelda's castle, they sent a light ball to wherever the gang was. "Elizabeth? Luigi? Can you hear me?" Mario asked. "What is that?" A voice came in on the other side. Elizabeth. "Guys! It's-a me, Mario!" Mario said. "Mario? Oh, hi! What's up?" Elizabeth asked. "Where are you?" asked Mario. "We're with Sonic on Mobius." Elizabeth explained. "Ok. I have a plan! Elizabeth, Luigi, let all the other heroes go on the Poltergust 10,000. Elizabeth, you and Luigi will have to go through Hyrule forest. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are probably home." Mario told them. "Ok." everyone agreed to the plan in the background.


	16. Coming back

"Sir, it seems that the heroes are making a comeback!" screamed Master Hand's intern. "What?" he shouted. "Yes! What do you presume we do?" he asked. "Kamek, let me see that crystal ball of yours." Master Hand asked. "If course Master Hand." he said. The ball showed all the heroes but two go into the Poltergust 10,000. "No! Wait, there are two missing. Where are they?" Master Hand asked Kamek.

Kamek made the crystal ball show the two that were missing: Elizabeth and Luigi. "Right on cue." Master Hand said. "King Boo, you're up." Master Hand told him. "What do I do, Master Hand?" he asked. You'll know what to do once you're in Hyrule forest." Master Hand answered. "Ok. I'm all ready." King Boo said.


	17. Fun in the forest, or probably not

Before we went, Luigi and I revived Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in their house. Diddy Kong told us what had happened when they were getting blacked out. "That's what happened to all the others." I told him. "We have to go now. Bye." I waved. "Wait! Where are you going?" Diddy Kong asked. "We'd be happy to help you." "We're going through Hyrule forest to Queen Zelda's castle." I answered. "Ok, we're coming with you." Diddy Kong said. "Great. Let's go." I said.

When we entered Hyrule forest, it started to get cold and dim. No matter, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong went through here several times. "Elizabeth? It's kind of getting dark. Are we going to make it through here?" he asked me. "Of course we are, nothing to be afraid of." I told him. "Yeah, I guess your right..." Luigi trailed off, secretly afraid. I guess that was normal, though. Luigi has been afraid of the dark ever since he was 3.

What we didn't know was that King Boo and his minions were up above in a tree, waiting for a good time to launch their plot. Thankfully, though, Luigi's instinct was to shake a lot when there were boos or ghosts nearby. "Luigi? What's wrong? Why are you shaking so much?" Diddy Kong asked. "It's not really that cold in here, so..." I tried figuring out. "Instinct! Ghosts!" Luigi blurted in fear. "Ghosts? Everybody get down!" I screamed. Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong started dancing. "No, not that get down, the other one!" I said. "Oh, sorry." Donkey Kong apologized. We all got underneath Donkey Kong, since he was about 10'6.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the scared Luigi. We brought some friends. Meet Wario and Waluigi." King Boo said. At this point, Luigi was shaking so much, he was getting warm. "Don't worry, King Boo. We aren't going to be taken down by a scaredy cat, a smelly ape, a dumb monkey, and some stupid doll face!" Wario said. I looked up at him. "Did you just call me...doll face?" I asked, my anger growing. "Doll face? DOLL face? DOLL FACE?!" I shouted at him. The boys were backing up now. Luigi hid behind Donkey Kong, knowing what I was like when I was angry. He cries every time when I'm mad at him or if I'm in a heated argument with Mario. I only have these violence showings when someone REALLY crosses the line with me. They're uncommon. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A DOLL FACE!" I screamed.

I punched Wario and Waluigi with all my strength up into the air, and the battle began. I started doing a spinning attack with both of them in mid air, then punched them both in the face. The final touch, hitting them right in the batteries down into the ground, fire raged in my eyes, an angry roar from my mouth all down to the last second. "Now who's a doll face?" I asked them. I looked at the boos. "Who's next? Who else wants me to prove they're doll faces?" The boos and King Boo flew away and from that day on, they never came back.


	18. Father?

"I can't believe you babies. You let a GIRL defeat you?" Master Hand raged. "Well, if you were there, you would know that it would be best to let her anger settle." King Boo said in his defense. "Then how are you going to let MY anger settle?" Master Hand raised his voice. "GET BACK TO WORK!" Master Hand yelled. "Yes, right away." King Boo answered. "They're trying, Master Hand. I even knew that they had a plan before they went." Mark said. "My young intern, they just aren't trying enough. They need to learn to shape up. You can stop calling me Master Hand, Mark." Master Hand said. "Ok, dad." Mark answered.


	19. A small problem

We were about a fourth out of Hyrule forest when Luigi asked me, "Elizabeth? I need to go to the bathroom." "Luigi, I asked if you needed to go before we left." I told him. "I know. I should have listened to you." Luigi apologized, hiding behind his hat. "It's fine, but you're going to have to hold it." I told him. "I know..." he said quietly.

Donkey Kong stood on his two feet. "What is it, DK?" I asked him. He pointed at the bushes in front of us. "Oh, good." Luigi said. He ran over. "Wait, Luigi! We don't know if there is something there!" I warned him. "What could there be?" Luigi asked. Suddenly, some sort of mole thing which was actually bigger than one came up out of the bush. "What is that?" I asked. "What is what?" Luigi asked me. He turned around. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed. He ran behind me. "Hold me." he told me.

I crouched down with Luigi as more of the moles came up around us and attacked us with what looked like footballs. They pounded on Luigi like someone was jumping on top of him. I held Luigi as tight as possible, but it didn't work. So many footballs hit him that he passed out. They were now pointed at me. They were hard and heavy. They hurt like a sunburn. When I thought I couldn't take it, DK put himself over Luigi and I. He beat the moles around us that they went back into the bushes. "Thanks, DK." I told him. "You're welcome." he said.

I had to carry Luigi because I didn't have anymore 1-up mushrooms with me. He lay motionless, but he breathed normally, so he wasn't hurt that bad. "He must have bruises or something on him. Did you check?" Diddy Kong asked me. "No, but I remember him saying he needed to go to the bathroom before we encountered those moles, so we better get a move on." I told him. "You're right. Y'know, there may be a shortcut somewhere here, I just know it." he said. Luigi woke up. "Ugh, what happened?" he asked me. "You passed out, so I had to carry you." I told him. "Oh. Elizabeth? I have to go to the bathroom really bad." Luigi told me. "I know, we're trying to move fast.

"Here we go. Here's the shortcut. It takes us to the end of the forest." Diddy Kong explained to me. "Then we have to use it. Luigi, can you walk?" I asked him. "I think so." he said. He stood up and tried to walk, then he put his hand on his back. "Ow, my back hurts so bad." He said. "Let me see." I said. I pulled up his shirt. His back was extremely red from the footballs. I touched it and he shook. "Ow!" he yelped. "Sorry, Weegie." I apologized to him. "Please don't call me that right now." he said. "Oh, right, sorry. How about DK could carry you, ok?" I asked him. "Ok." he said.

"DK, could you carry Luigi the rest of the way?" I asked DK. He nodded his head. "Sure, of course. What's wrong?" he asked. "His back hurts and he can't walk because he needs to go." I told him. "Oh, ok then. C'mon, get him on my back." he told me. I helped Luigi up on DK's back. "Ok, hold on, Luigi." DK warned him.

We were almost to Zelda's castle. "I have to go really, really, really badly." Luigi told me with a worried look. He was sweating. "Ok, then, come on, we'll walk in there and-" "I need to go really bad. We have to run." Luigi rushed me. He ran in the castle. Mario stopped him. "Hey, Luigi, how are you? What are you-" Mario got interrupted. "M-Mario, please get out of the way,I-" he said. I came in after him. "Gee, Luigi, what's wrong?" I looked at him. "Oh, ok, I get the picture." Mario understood. "Ok, go ahead. It's to the left." "Thanks, Mario" Luigi said.


	20. Getting some allies

"Ha! checkmate!" Crazy Hand said. "What? Hey, no fair! It was my turn, duh!" Mark complained. "Well, then. Too bad." Crazy Hand told him. "Hey! What're you guys doing?" Master Hand came in. "What does it look like? We're trying to play a nice, quiet game of chess." Crazy Hand answered. "That is better than taking over Peach's castle? Now, get back to work! Both of you!" Master Hand yelled.

"I better be here for a reason says Count Bleck." "You are here for a reason, count. You and Nastasia will go and get Luigi and turn him back into Mr. L, got it? The heroes won't know what hit them." Master Hand explained. "Yes, but there is one slight problem. When the heroes fight Mr. L, if one does so punch him in the face, he loses all of his memory and goes back to being Luigi." Nastasia told him. "Anywhere else?" Master Hand asked. "Nope, just the head. That will give him a minor concussion before he turns back into Luigi." Nastasia said. "Fine. Do whatever is best." Master Hand said. "Come on, count. We have to go get Luigi and put him in the brainwasher, 'K?" Nastasia said. "Fine, Nastasia." Count Bleck said.

"So, you do know how to work it, right?" Count Bleck asked. "Of course not. We have to make Dimentio do it. I have no idea how to. Only he does. It's his brainwasher, not mine." Nastasia said. "Ok, fine says Count Bleck. But wait. What about your powers?" "Well, I just want to see what Dimentio does with this, and I gave him my power for the brainwasher." Nastasia said. "So, let's just go, 'K?"


	21. Luigi's problem solved, another coming

"To the left, but where? There's a lot of doors here!" Luigi complained. "I guess I have to go through all of them." Luigi moaned. "No, not this door. Not this one, either. Oh, man, this will take forever! I bet I won't find it! MARIO!" Luigi yelled for his brother. Mario came in and asked "What's wrong, Luigi?" "I can't find it! You said it was to the left, but which door? There are 35 doors in this hallway!" Luigi said. "I don't think I can hold on!" "Look, come on, I'll take you there." Mario said. Mario grabbed Luigi and ventured to the right of the hallway.

Mario let go of him when he saw the door. "Ok, go! Run!" Luigi ran to the door, when suddenly, a person appeared in front of him and Mario, who was behind. "Hello, Luigi." she said. "H-hi. Can you p-please get out of the way?" Luigi asked nicely. "No." the girl said. "PLEASE! I NEED!" Luigi yelled. He was holding on tightly. "Hey, just let him go. He's been holding it until this minute." Mario said. "PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE! I'VE BEEN HOLDING ON AND I'M ON THE EDGE!" Luigi cried hard. "Let my little bro go." Mario said defensively. The girl looked at Luigi's face. Luigi was on his knees, hands holding on to it, eyes tightly shut, tears streaming down, a worried look on his face. "Ok, fine, but only because you're so desperate." the girl said. Luigi slammed the door behind him. Mario asked, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"I am Nastasia, and I have come to take your brother." Nastasia introduced herself. "What do you want with my brother? He- wait, I remember you. What about Blumiere?" Mario asked. "Blumiere, oh he is fine, just visiting. Some hands want me to turn your brother into Mr. L." Nastasia said. "Wait, two hands?" Mario asked.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand." I said. Mario and Nastasia turned to me. "They are just going to use Mr. L against you, Nastasia. It's you who's going to be betrayed." I said to her. "Is that so? Well, tell me more about them." Nastasia demanded. "Of course. Yesterday, Master Hand and Crazy Hand devised a plan to get rid of all the heroes and let the villains conquer. The only problem, which the other general villains never figured out, is that the villains won't have anyone to fight, therefore, the hands will be the ones to take over the whole world and possibly the universe by destroying the other villains, meaning that you, Count Bleck, Bowser, and every one else will be destroyed except for the hands themselves." I told my story.

"So, that's why I had a cheesy feeling about this whole plan." Nastasia said, dumbfounded. "Yes, but only the hands know the fate of the world, which is why they must be destroyed." I explained. "I knew it! Is there any way I can get to the others to tell them about this horrible news?" Nastasia asked. "We haven't devised a plan, but for now, contact the people you know and tell them to meet here in Zelda's castle." I told her. "For the first time, I'm teaming up with the heroes, but if the world is involved, I'm with you." Nastasia said.

"Ah, sweet relief." Luigi came out. We looked at him. "What?" he asked. "Nothing. It's just that I needed to take you to Blumiere, but your sister convinced me to join you. I'm only doing this for the world. I already contacted the count, O'Chunks, Mimi, and Dimentio, so they should be at the entrance." Nastasia explained. "Ok, then. Let's go. Come on, Luigi." I said.

"Ok, Elizabeth." Luigi said. He held my hand, probably unsure about Nastasia, who was right behind us. Mario led the way. "Elizabeth, are you sure she's not gonna betray us?" Luigi asked me. "No, of course not. I trust her fully. Especially at this time." I told him.

When we got to the entrance, Nastasia was right. Blumiere, Dimentio, Mimi, and O'Chunks were there. "We're surrounded by the enemy. Nastasia! What is the meaning of this?" Mimi asked. "Well, it seems that the hands are going to betray us. I'd rather go with the heroes, wouldn't you?" Nastasia explained the crisis. "Oh, ok. So, the hands already know about this?" Dimentio asked. "According to my story, yes." I said. "Well, she is pretty smart. I'm with Nastasia on this one. We stay with the heroes, Count Bleck confirms." "Great! We need the other villains to trust us instead of them. We just need to get the other heroes, they're still unconscious." I said. "There's more?" O'Chunks asked. "That is wonderful, darlin'! If we got more o' those heroes, we would surely win!" "Yes, O'Chunks. Let's get a move on." Nastasia said. "Ok, let's - a go!" I shouted.


	22. The reasoning

"WHAT? How dare they betray me!" Master Hand screamed. "Dad, they went with the heroes! All of them!" Mark shouted. "Our plans are doomed!" "Not yet they're not. This is all a part of a plan" Crazy Hand said. "What do you mean? They went with the enemies!" Master Hand shouted. "Well, I knew the girl was going to tell Nastasia that we would betray the other villains, and that was part of the plan. When the time is right, we will strike. Besides, we just want the girl. We need the information on the heroes, because she has bonded with all of them. We importantly need the information of her brothers. More importantly, though." Crazy Hand paused.

"Yes?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes?" Mark asked in his smaller voice than his dad's.

"We need her because she is stronger in her mind."


	23. Going to battle

"Where are we going?" Bowser asked impatiently. "We're going to beat up the hands." I replied. "Sounds easy, but can I do my special attack?" King K. Rool asked. "Yes, you can do your special attack." I said. "Can I do mine?" asked Ganon. "Forget him! What about me?" King Dedede exclaimed. "What attack do you have, overweight bird? How about we do ours because we have three on our team." Star Wolf retorted.

"Mine!"

"No, yours isn't any good. Mine!"

"No, you crazy goons! Mine!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" I screamed. Everyone stopped. "WE NEED TO DEFEAT THEM TO SAVE THE WHOLE WORLD AND OUR LIVES! YOU CAN DO ALL OF YOUR SPECIAL ATTACKS, ALRIGHT?" I shouted at them. "You should be an honorary minion of my clan!" Bowser exclaimed to me. "Eat those words. What makes you think I'll side with you?" I asked him. I wasn't expecting an answer. I pressed on, the others far behind me.

Suddenly, a purple shield came over us. "Oh no!" Mario exclaimed. "What's this mess?" Samus asked. "You have got to be kidding me." Fox groaned. "You better believe it, guys. It's a force field." Sonic realized. The ground started to shake beneath us all. "AAAH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Luigi screamed. We all looked at him. "I uh... was just trying to scare you guys..." Luigi tried to say. He blushed and ran behind DK. We were being carried up and up, never stopping.

"Elizabeth..." Luigi shivered. "Yes, Luigi?" I asked him. "I'm scared. What will happen to us?" he asked me, pulling me down on the floor with him. "I don't know, but everything will be okay. No matter how bleak this situation may get, find strength inside yourself and let Mario help you, ok?" I gave him assurance. "I don't know... ok, Lizzy." he sniffed.

We finally stopped going up. A burst of light surrounded us. We all knew there was no turning back now. The hands seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Hello, everyone. Glad you could all make it to the party." Master Hand said with a darkness in his voice. We knew it was time for the ultimate battle. We started to fight.

There was everything imaginable in the fight. Falcon punches, chaos control, hammering, shell shocking, fire breathing. It was all there. I helped too. We battled for our lives. We battled for our loved ones. We battled for the world. We knew we would be remembered for what we did.

Suddenly, I had one of those senses. The sense where everything is in slow motion, where everything is going where it should be. There is always something wrong when you think it's all perfect. In fact, it's also very quiet. I turned myself around and saw the person who started it all. The Master Ha-.


	24. Rosalina and me

"Oh... where am I?" I asked myself as I sat up. "You're with me." I heard someone say. "Rosalina?" I asked myself. White brightness glowed all around me. Something was tugging on me. "Rosalina...?" I trailed. I turned around to see - no... - "Those are all the villains and the heroes! My brothers! They need me!" I said. "Indeed they do, but I'm afraid you didn't have any more one ups, my dear." Rosalina said. "You mean I'm dead?!" I asked her in disbelief. "No, of course not. One of my lumas saw you knocked out and brought you here in the healing room." Rosalina explained. "Oh." I brought myself together. "They need me there. My brothers do. I need to be there with them!" I exclaimed. "I know. Which is why I'm giving you a one up deluxe. Have it. As a gift." Rosalina said.

"Now, go. Wake up and you'll find yourself with your friends and your brothers." Rosalina said. "Goodbye, Elizabeth. I will see you soon. Remember these words: I will help you at the darkest time. You just need to know when it is. Sing that the star spirits will shine upon you."


	25. Being revealed

I woke up. Chaos was still being ensued. I saw we were sadly not winning this time. Most of the heroes were knocked out. When it couldn't get worse, I felt someone lifting me up. Master Hand. "Do not fight anymore. Or else I will turn this girl into a minion." Master Hand declared.

"No!" Mario exclaimed. "No! Not Lizzy!" Luigi cried. "Surrender yourselves to my other minions and I will see that your sister is safe." Mario and Luigi dropped their heads and said, "We surrender."

"Boys! What are you doing?" I interrogated. "Doing what's best for you." Mario said. "Well, at least she'll be safe," Master Hand paused as Crazy Hand and Mark picked up my brothers. "as a brainwashed minion." Master Hand finished. "No!" Mario shouted. Mario and Luigi struggled to free themselves. I looked at the rest of the heroes and the villains who were lying on the floor. _Remember these words: I will help you at the darkest time. You just need to know when it is. _I remembered what Rosalina said.

_From what is right to what is wrong_

_Comes a simple singing song._

_From the land to the sea,_

_the star spirits shine down on me..._

_the star spirits shine down on..._

_me..._

"Beautiful singing, but singing won't get you anywhere." Master Hand cackled. "Goodbye, Earth! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Suddenly, a burst of light came out from me, shining like the mid - day sun. My brothers stared at me in awe, a tear in both of their eyes. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I saw the seven star spirits, smiling down on me. The light from them made my face glow and glisten. "No! What have you done! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! NO!" Master Hand disappeared along with his son and Crazy Hand. My brothers fell down to Earth, but they will be fine. I noticed that a dress with sparkling, bright yellow dust came around me. I floated down to Earth after my brothers.

"Mama - mia... that was a fall I will never forget." Mario sighed. Thousands of citizens from other worlds were gathered around their heroes, but the news people from the other worlds gathered around Mario and Luigi.

"Master Mario, please tell us what happened!"

"Mr. Mario, I'm Cindy from Metroid news, could you please explain what happened up in space?"

"Mushroom Kingdom news, this is Andy. Mario, could you tell us what happened?"

"Mr. Mario!"

"Mr. Luigi!"

"Altea news!"

"Kingdom of Hyrule!"

"People, people, please. We need to wait for someone." Mario told everyone to calm down.

"You don't need to wait." I told Mario. The yellow dust was going away as it revealed myself in my blue overalls. I was still drifting down. "What happened where I was with Mario and Luigi was legendary. The heroes," I pointed at the heroes that stood up. "and the villains." I pointed at the villains. "- please don't panic about the villains - have defeated Master Hand and Crazy Hand. This may be my first real adventure, but it was all worthwhile. Many of you don't know me, Elizabeth, and I know that because I've been kept a secret from my brothers." I explained to people who were confused.

"Ms. Elizabeth, this is Andy from Mushroom Kingdom news. May I get the scoop on who your brothers are live on TV?" Andy asked. "Of course. One is brave, headstrong, and is very well known here. The other is a shy sort, but always finds his bravery, even when he's scared. For those who can't figure it out, my brothers are the one and only Mario and Luigi." I finished. Everyone gasped at the shocking piece of news. "I've been hidden from everyone until this moment. This moment is a legend. A legend that will live on, but that doesn't mean I'm taking all the credit for myself." I said.

"Thank you all from different worlds - even the villains - for helping me save the world from this source of evil. Most of all, though, I thank the star spirits and Rosalina for helping me when I got knocked out for a short time. Thanks for all who have been a part of this." I thanked. "This girl should have a legendary nickname for all the dimensions!" A toad rang out. "I got one!" "Me too!" "I think we all have the same idea. We'll call her..."

The Hero of Heroes

the end.


End file.
